MY MATE
by ajjullekim1
Summary: walaupun dijodohkan tapi aku yakin dialah jodohku/KYUMIN/GENDERSWITCH


MY MATE

Author : Shin Yoon Hae

Cast : Kyu & Min

Rate : T

WARNING : GENDERSWITCH, TYPO, NO EYD

[a/n] ini terinsprasi dari sebuah film yang pernah aku tonton jaman SMP tapi ga semua sama sebagian aku ambil dari cerita nyata.

No bacot let's go~

TOK TOK TOK

"kyu appa tau kau ada di dalam, ayo cepat turun sebelum makananya dingin" teriak seorang pria paruh baya di balik pintu kamar sang anak.

"annia! Aku tidak mau turun sebelum appa membatalkan perjodohan itu !" jawab suara di dalam kamar.

"ayolah kyu, jangan seperti ini kau itu sudah berumur 23 tahun jangan bersikap kekanakan" bujuk sang ayah.

"appa sudah tau aku berumur 23 tahun, lalu kenapa masih ingin menjodohkanku ?!" teriak sang anak yang masih di dalam kamar. Tidak sopan.

"baiklah, sekarang kita lupakan dulu masalah perjodohan itu oke. Jadi sekarang kau keluar dan kita makan bersama, bagaimana ?" usul sang appa mengalah.

Namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar, membuat pria paruh baya ini sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya anak kesayangannya ini mempunyai masalah dengan lambungnya, dengan kata lain mag.

Karena tidak juga ada perubahan pria paruh baya ini hendak mengetuk kembali pintu kamar di hadapannya sebelum terhenti karena ternyata pintu langsung terbuka ketika ia baru menyentuh daun pintu itu.

Dan tidak lama muncullah seorang namja tampan dengan rambutnya yang agak berantakan atau memang disengaja -style ? – berwarna coklat ikal.

"hah~ baiklah aku turun" ucap namja yang tadi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu lemas.

"jja, kajja itu baru namanya anak appa" ujar namja paruh baya itu sambil merangkul anaknya turun ke lantai bawah.

"hah~ aku kira kau tidak bisa membujuknya untuk turun hannie" kata yeoja paruh baya yang sedang merapikan masakannya di atas meja makan.

"tadinya chullie, tapi akhirnya ia mau juga turun setelah aku bujuk" terang namja paruh baya tadi yang diketahui bernama Cho Hankyung.

"hah~ kalian ini. Sudahlah kyu kau jangan cemberut begitu, kau ingin ketampananmu hilang karena terus menekuk wajahmu itu eum ?" canda wanita paruh baya tadi.

"aish, Heechul ahjumma dan appa sama saja ! dan ketampananku ini sidatnya sudah permanen ahjumma, jadi bagaimanapun wajahkuakan tetap terlihat tampan" kesal namja tampan tadi dengan kenarsisan 1 juta volt.

"aih, anak dan appa sama saja sama-sama terlalu percaya diri" keluh wanita paruh baya itu yang di ketahui bernama Kim Heechul.

"tapi itu memang benarkan ahjumma, buktinya ahjumma bisa sampai menyukai appaku. Padahal appa itu sudah banyak kerutan, agak bodoh dan tidak setampan aku" ujar namja berambut ikal.

CETAK !

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun aku ini appamu! Harusnya kau mengatakan hal yang bagus tentang diriku didepan chullie bukan malah menjelakkan seperti itu !" kesal hankyung sambil menjitak kecil kepala anaknya.

"aish , Ya! appa appoyo" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"rasakan !" ujar hankyung dengan dinginnya berlalu menuju kursinya di ujung meja makan.

"hahaha … sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja selalu meributkan hal kecil seperti itu" leray heechul sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk hankyung dan juga kyuhyun.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi perbicaraan ang terjadi di meja makan itu hingga keheninganlah yang menemani acara makan malam mereka.

SKIP TIME

Setelah acara makan malam tadi merekapun berpindah tempat ke ruang televisi untuk sekedar bersantai sebenarnya itu hanya berlaku untuk namja bernama kyuhyun saja karena Heechul dan Hankyung atau hanya Heechul masi harus membereskan bekas makan mereka tadi karena Hankyung hanya memeluknya dari belang dan bukannya membantu.

"hannie jika kau tidak berniat memabantu lebih baik kau temani kyuhyun saja, sekalian kau bicarakan soal perjodohan itu dengannya" ujar heechul yang sepertinya mulai risih karena hankyung yang terus menciumi tengkuk lehernya yang terlihat Karena ia mengikat rambutnya asal.

"aish, ya chullie kau menggangguku saja. Lagi pula kyuhyun itu anak yang keras kepala akan sulit untuk bisa membujuknya" ujar hankyung yang masih memeluk heechul dari belakang walaupun sudah tidak menciumi tengkuknya lagi.

"dia itu sama saja sepertimu, keras kepala" ujar heechul sambil menyimpan semua piring yang sudah ia bersihkan kedalam rak piring samping bak cuci.

"yah! Chagy aku ini tidak keras kepala seperti dia" ujar hankyung tidak terima.

"kalau bukan dari kau, lalu dari siapa lagi? Karena yang aku tau hanna eonnie tidak keras kepala sepert itu" ujar serta Tanya heechul.

"baiklah-baiaklah mungkin aku sedikit keras kepala" ujar hankyung mengalah.

"eum… hannie bagaimana jika kita jebak saja anakmu itu agar ia mau menerima perjodohan itu ?" Tanya heechul sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher jenjang hankyung.

"menjebaknya ? apa kau yakin chulie ini akan berhasil ?"

"tentu saja, kau tinggal mengikuti saja apa yang aku katakan bagaimana ?" ujar heechul sambil membuat simpul abstrak di dada hankyung dengan tangan kanannya.

"sepertinya tidak buruk untuk dicoba" jawab hankyung dengan memamerkan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya yang ia turunkan pada anak tampannya dan tidak lama langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan chery lip favoritenya.

Oke sebaiknya kita tinggalkan pasangan ini untuk memberikan mereka privasi untuk berdua, sebaiknya kita lihat bagaimana tokoh utama kita sekarang.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berambut ikal yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan stick PSnya dengan begitu berutal.

Tidak lama datang hankyung bersama heechul di belakangnya, sepertinya hendak pergi.

Melihat anaknya yang sedang asik 'berkencan' dengan 'kekasihnya' membuat hankyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kyu appa akan mengantarkan chullie pulang kau jaga rumah, jangan bermain dengan PSmu terus" ujar hankyung saat melewati sofa tempat anak kesayangannya sedang 'bermesraan' dan hanya di jawab dengan deheman dari sang anak.

"heem"

"aish anak itu" kesal hankyung.

"sudahlah palli, antarkan aku sebelum terlalu larut" ujar heechul.

"baiklah kajja, KYU JANGAN BERMAIN SAMPAI LARUT ARRA" teriak hankyung dari arah pintu sebelum menutup pintu,

"hihi… aku tidak yakin ia akan mendengarkan ucapan mu hannie" ucap heechul.

"aku tau, dia pasti akan bermain hingga malam lagi. Hah~ anak itu sulit untuk disuruh berhenti bermain dengan semua koleksi gamenya" keluh hankyung sambil membukakan pintu untuk heechul dan berlalu ketematnya mengemudi.

SKIP TIME

Pagi menjelang, mataharipun sudah bersinar di minggu pagi ini. Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang membuat kopi di dalam dapurnya dan beberapa lembar roti yang sepertinya baru ia panggang.

Ketika sedang serius dengan menu sarapan yang ia buat tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan yang di ketahui adalah anak dari namja paruh baya tadi memasuki dapur dengan tampang jauh dari kata rapi.

Lihat saja dandanannya yang persis orang baru bangun tidur -atau hibernasi- mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, dengan rambut yang kusut dan wajah dengan penuh dengan goresan tanda sofa *yang ga ngerti ituloh kalo kita tidur telungkup pake tangan ato di atas tiker suka ada bekasnya*

"pagi appa, kapan appa pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku ?" ujars serta Tanya kyuhyun begitu sampai dimeja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"pagi kyu, tadinya appa ingin membangunkanmu tapi tidak jadi mengingat kau tidur seperti kerbau" canda hankyung.

"hay cuci dulu wajahmu sana baru sarapan, kau ini jorok sekali" lajut hankyung.

"arra arra" sahut kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mencuci wajahnya kyuhyunpun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tadi terhenti.

"eh.. kyu bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu ? maksud appa apa kau yakin tidak ingin menerima perjodohan ini ?" Tanya hankyung memulai perbincangan.

"hah~ appa aku sudah bilang berapa kali aku tidak mau mengikuti acara perjodohan seperti itu, lagi pula apa menurut appa aku ini tidaklaku sampai appa mencarikanku istri ?" jawab kyuhyun.

"bukan begitu kyu, appa hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan eommamu sebelum ia meninggal. Apa itu salah ?" ujar hankyung sambil memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

"maksud appa ?" Tanya kyuhyun mulai tertarik.

"yah~ dulu eommamu memiliki seorang sahabat baik bernama Lee Kibum, tapi karena suatu kesalah pahaman hubungan mereka jadi merenggang bahkan bisa di katakana seperti bermusuhan." Jelas hankyung sambil meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai agak mendingin.

"hingga mereka sampai kehilangan kontak satu sama lain, dan setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah kesalah pahaman diantara mereka baru dapat terselesaikan setelah mendengar cerita dari salah satu teman eommamu ketika ia sekolah dulu" sambung hankyung.

"namun ketika eommamu mengetahui semua kejelasan atas kesalah pahamannya dengan Lee Kibum semuanya sudah terlambat karena ternyata menurut berita yang appa dan eomma dapat dari orang-orang sektar tempat tinggalnya Lee Kibum dan suaminya Lee Jinki meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan lalulintas" jelas hankyung sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan ekpresi pedih dan terluka.

"dan saat itu eommamu sangat merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu hingga salah seorang tetangga terdekat kibum saat itu mengatakan bahwa saat kecelakaan itu terjadi anak kibum dan jinki selamat, tapi ia di asuh oleh bibi dan pamannya."

"Mendengar hal itu eommamu bertekat untuk bisa menemukan anak sahabatnya itu dan menjaganya sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya Tapi karena penyakit itu eommamu belum bisa menemukan sungmin dan menyuruh appa untuk terus mencarinya,"

"dan jika appa bisa menemukannya eommamu berpesan untuk menikahkanmu dengan sungmin agar kau bisa menjaga sungmin mewakili eommamu" ujar hankyung mengakhiri ceritanya.

"hah~ tapi karena kau bersikeras menolak perjodohan ini, sepertinya appa akan menjodohkan sungmin dengan Jungmo saja. Lagi pula jika sungmin bersama jungmo appa masih bisa menjaga sungmin secara tidak langsung" ujar hankyung sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan beberapa berkas yang terlihat berserakan.

Namun begitu hankyung mengangkat semua dokumen itu, ada sebuah kertas yang terjun dari dalam salah satu dokumen itu dan tepat jatuh didepan piring milik kyuhyun.

Melihat suatu benda yang terjatuh dari dokumen milik appanya kyuhyun hendak mengembalikan kertas itu sebelum pergerakannya terhenti saat ia membalikan kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

Didalam foto tersebut terlihat seorang yeoja manis sedang tersenyum kearah kamera dengan rambut panjang sedikit bergelombang dengan tiara kecil yang menjepit rambutnya kesamping.

Dua bola mata bulat yang begitu bening, hidung bangirnya yang menambah kecantikannya serta bibir berwarna Pink soft berbentuk shape M dengan gigi kelinci yang terlihat di antara kedu belah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika sedang tersenyum. Manis.

Dan entah kenapa saat melihat foto itu tiba-tiba jantung kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepat dan pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak mau terlepas dari sosok di dalam foto itu, bahkan untuk berkedippun rasanya enggan.

Melihat reaksi anaknya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berkedip membuat sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan hankyung, mengingat sepertinya rencananya telah berhasil.

"appa ini ?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang ada di tangannya.

Mendengar suara kyuhyun yang sepertinya berniat bertanya, hankyung langsung merubah mimic wajahnya menjasi kembali lemas dan sedih.

"oh, itu sungmin anak kibum dan jinki yang tadi appa ceritakan padamu. Tapi karena kau menolak perjodohan ini appa sepertinya akan mengirim foto dan data-data milik sungmin ke busan untuk jungmo" jawab hankyung yang 'terkesan' pasrah.

Mendengar hal itu membuat kesadaran kyuhyun kembali dan langung mengalihkan pandangannya pada hankyung yang masih berdiri di dekat kursi yang tadi hankyung duduki.

"Mwo ?! annia appa, appa tidak boleh melakukannya !" tegas kyuhyun yang langsung membuat raut wajah hankyung bingung.

"wae ? bukankah kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya ? jadi tidak masalah bukan jika ia appa jodohkan dengan jungmo lagi pula appa yakin jungmo pasti bisa menjaga sungmin dengan baik. Dan appa juga tidak mau memaksamu lagi untuk menerima perjodohan ini lagi"

"ak-aku t-tidak bilang menolaknyakan appa"

"mwo ? bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini ? itu artinya kau sudah menolaknyakan ? hah~ sudahlah kyu appa tidak akan memaksamu lagi, kemarikan foto itu appa ak mengirimnya sekarang" ujar hankyung sambil menadahkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun.

"aa-annia, a-aku berubah pikiran appa. Aku mau menerima perjodohan ini jadi appa tidak boleh menjodohkannya dengan jungmo Andwe !" ujar kyuhyun sambil mendekap foto itu seolah sedang memeluk orang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"apa ? ah~ ayolah kyu apa tidak mau kau menerima perjodohan ini hanya karena mendengar cerita appa tadi dn kau jadi merasa kasihan pada sungmin. Karena itu akan menyakitinya" ujar hankyung sambil kembali ia menengadahklan tangannya meminta foto yang ada di tangan kyuhyun.

"annia appa, aku tidak mengatakan aku terpaksa bukan ? jadi aku akan tetap menerima perjodohan ini dan appa tidak boleh membatalkan perjodohan ini bukankah eomma sendiri yang menginginkan aku yang menikahi sungmin bukan jungmo."

"tapi apa kau yakin ? akan menerimanya ?" Tanya hankyung meyakinkan.

"aku sangat yakin appa, kenapa sekarang sepertnya appa tidak ingin aku menerima perjodohan ini ?" Tanya kyuhyun menyelidik.

"appa hanya aneh saja bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak terus menerus tapi kenapa tiba-tiba malah menerima begitu saja ? bukankah itu aneh ?" jawab hankyung sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"appa begini saja anggap semua kata penolakkanku tidak pernah ada, dan aku menerima perjodohan ini oke," jelas kyuhyun tegas.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, memang apa yang appa bisa lakukan jika kau sudah bersikeras seperti ini ? kalau begitu appa akan pergi dulu sebentar, nanti jika kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu segera bereskan semuanya arra ?" ujar hankyung sambil ergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memasang senyumannya.

Dan tanpa kyuhyun ketahui saat hankyung sudah diluar ruang makan hankyung mengeluarkan seringainya saat melihat anaknya yang terus tersenyum melihat foto ditangannya.

"chullie ternyata rencanamu sangat brilliant" ujarnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

TeBeCeh

Sekian chapter 1 dari My Mate, terlalu panjang? terlalu pendek? aneh? gaje? nikmatin ajalah namanya juga masih baru. (^.^v

Buat yang udah baca maksih, moga ga sawan atopun terguncang.

Akhir kata GOMAWOYO m(-,-)m


End file.
